


Поход за смертью

by Lios_Alfary



Series: FFVI+FFXII+Bibliotheca+WWI = "Книга Игры" и приквелы [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - World War I, Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWI-AU. Италия, 1918.<br/>Сетцер - пилот, Эдгар - его механик. "Я не отдам его идиотскому предсказанию старой карги! Ни за что не отдам"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поход за смертью

**Author's Note:**

> Сайд-стори к циклу драбблов Квисти "От винта" http://ficbook.net/readfic/2285812 и приквел к "Книге Игры" http://ficbook.net/readfic/144645

Снег сыпал и сыпал, бил в лицо, залеплял веки и лез колючим холодом за шиворот. Эдгар несколько раз останавливался, чтоб вытряхнуть его из воротника, смахнуть со стекол, но когда после последней остановки мотор мотоцикла застучал при заводе, Эдгар решил больше не тормозить, пока не доедет.  
Решить было легко, но вот выполнить сложнее. Темнело, дорога еле-еле виднелась, Эдгар гадал – а не потерял ли он направление, в принципе? И хватит ли ему горючего. Он подсветил фонарем керометр, отвлекся, мотоцикл вильнул и свернул в бурелом. Эдгар ругнулся, пытаясь вывернуть руль обратно, мотор возмущенно взревел. Их борьба продолжалась недолго – из бурелома они всё-таки выбрались, но уже на дороге мотоцикл заглох намертво. Ковырять его Эдгар не стал, откатил на обочину, притрусил ветками коляску и пошел дальше пешком.  
Снег сыпал всё гуще, но идти оказалась проще, чем ехать. Хоть и медленнее.  
Эдгар даже мысленно начал напевать, чтоб идти было полегче.  
Schiamazzano i ragazzi nel cortile: ognuno ha la sua spada ed il fucile, e Nino ch’è il più forte della schiera difenderà l’onor della bandiera.  
Песенка о знаменосце Нино отвлекала от дурных мыслей. Что будет, если он дойдет, но не найдет Сетцера живым? Что будет, если предсказание сбудется, если все они были правы?  
Дэрил не верила, что он найдет его. Впрочем, Дэрил теперь уж точно не стоило брать в расчет, ей ведь теперь всё равно, что будет с Сетцером. Верно?  
Хотя они все слишком поверили этой мистификации. Очень ж впечатляющая ведьма им тогда попалась.  
– Купи амулетик, милый, – уговаривала ведьма. Старая карга вцепилась в рукав Сетцеру, тот брезгливо пытался стряхнуть её пальцы, Эдгар хохотал, а Сабин хмурился. – Купи, а не то пожалеешь. Смерть вижу на твоем лице, не уйти тебе от неё.  
– Сгинь, – рявкнул, наконец, Сабин, не выдержав. – Не видишь, что ли, кому каркаешь?  
– Вижу, – уверенно сказала ведьма и отпустила-таки рукав. – Упущенную любовь на нём вижу, крылья вижу и верную смерть. Купи оберег, милый. Купи, я пустой не продам, сбережет.  
– У меня свои талисманы, – скривился Сетцер и похлопал по карману. В кармане, Эдгар точно знал, лежал военный билет и колода карт. Те ещё обереги.   
Он подхватил друга под локоть и потащил прочь от старухи. А та не стала бежать за ними.  
Только плюнула им вслед и пообещала скорые похороны.  
Чёртова тварь!  
Он так задумался, вспоминая, что едва не фраернулся: хорошо хоть вовремя заметил сквозь метель припрятанный огонёк на австрийской позиции и вильнул в сторону. Значит, правду сказали, наблюдатели, Сетцер не дотянул до своих, упал на нейтральной полосе. Эдгар потер рукой циферблат часов, пытаясь рассмотреть стрелки. Если он всё видит правильно, через час начнется артподготовка. Времени осталось совсем мало, ещё и этот снег – ни черта не рассмотреть...  
Но только бы он не утих. В метель артиллеристы имеют право не стрелять.  
Поэтому никто и не поехал искать упавшего капитана Габбиани. Снег, сложность местности, близость к огневым позициям. Чёртова гадалка ещё.   
Эдгар остановился у ближайшей сосны, привалился к стволу, пытаясь отдышаться. Интересно, подумал с усмешкой, а на него уже донесли, объявив дезертиром, или ещё ждут, что он вернется без Сетцера?   
«Нет уж, – думал он, карабкаясь дальше по скалистому предгорью. – Я с ним мотался по барам и бардакам, когда он пытался лечить своё разбитое сердце. Я вытаскивал пули из обшивки его «Спада» и менял перевязки, когда он не хотел идти к медикам. Я таскал ему жратву, когда его лихорадило, и читал нотации о том, на что способен, а на что не способен мотор его биплана. Да я о нём заботился больше, чем о родном брате, Сабин не даст соврать, благо тот в заботе и не нуждается. И теперь, после всего этого, я, что, должен сдаться? Нет уж! Я не отдам его идиотскому предсказанию старой карги! Ни за что не отдам».   
Сволочной снег прекратил идти ровно в тот момент, когда Эдгар, наконец, заметил обломки истребителя. Плоскогорье было почти чистым, чуть повыше укрепились австрийцы – Эдгару казалось, что он слышит запах кофе со сливками, доносящийся с их позиций. Хотя откуда бы у них взялись сливки?  
Некстати Эдгару ужасно захотелось кофе по-венски. И чтоб война закончилась.  
Эдгар упал плашмя и пополз вперед, надеясь, что у него на плечах достаточно снега, чтоб его не заметили вражеские снайперы. Хорошо хоть тучи ещё не разошлись, выйдет луна – точно пиши пропало, расстреляют.  
Самолет лежал вроде и близко, но ползти оказалось ужасно далеко, а самое главное – чем ближе Эдгар подползал, тем сильнее его пугала полнейшая тишина вокруг. Никакого движения под обломками «Спада». Никаких звуков. Неужели, правда…  
Эдгар стиснул зубы и пополз быстрее. «Просто Сетцер знает, что австрийцы рядом, вот и лежит тихо. Умирать никто не хочет, если есть хоть малюсенький шанс выжить».  
Он добрался и начал осторожно раздвигать обгорелые куски обшивки. «Спад» угрюмо заскрипел, вроде начал крениться.  
– Тихо, малыш, – шикнул Эдгар на самолет. – Не выдавай. Ты, что, забыл своего механика?  
– Фигаро? – неуверенно прохрипели ему в ответ. – Ты, что ли?  
По большому счету Сетцеру невероятно повезло. Его затянуло ремнями безопасности и прижало к приборной панели, но хотя он не мог вырваться из кожаного плена, зато самолет так и не придавил его всей своей массой. Эдгар взялся его вытаскивать. Сетцер полузадушенно хрипел и не мог пошевелить замерзшими конечностями.  
– Вернемся, – пообещал Эдгар, откручивая крышку фляги с крепкой граппой и пытаясь напоить друга, согреть хоть изнутри, – будем медленно отогревать пальцы, подливая воды понемногу. Я знаю, что надо сделать, они тебе ещё послужат.  
– Глупости, – сказал Сетцер. – Я труп, а трупам не нужны пальцы.  
У него всё лицо изранено осколками впившегося стекла, Эдгар выбирал их по одному и матерился.  
– Глупость – это говорить о себе такие вещи.  
Потом он осторожно выглянул наружу и понял, что австрийцы не будут сейчас стрелять. Он слышал взрывы вдалеке, и они приближались   
– Давай, – сказал Эдгар, подставляя спину Сетцеру и перекидывая вперед безвольные руки. – Пока они пристреляются, у нас есть пара минут.  
Потом он волок его на себе через снег. Сетцер шипел сквозь зубы и отчаянно пытался помогать идти, перебирать ногами, но больше мешал. Эдгар ему ни слова не говорил. Пусть. Для него это важно.  
Один из снарядов ухнул ровнехонько в обломки «Спада», и Эдгар остановился, чтоб оглянуться.  
– Прощай, Блэкджек, – прохрипел Сетцер. Эдгар не видел, но мог поклясться, что он плакал.  
– Прощай, – сказал Эдгар и потащил свою ношу дальше.  
В подходящую расщелину они почти скатились. Эдгар прижал Сетцера к себе. В двух летных куртках было достаточно тепло, Эдгар был уверен, что они не замерзнут. Сетцер судорожно дышал ему в шею и молчал, провалившись в беспамятство. Над ними визжали, пролетая тяжелые снаряды, разрывались с грохотом, и против своей воли Эдгар каждый раз вздрагивал, когда они падали в опасной близости, и прятал лицо от скатывающегося сверху мелкого щебня. Предсказание старухи всё ещё грозило сбыться и похоронить под собой ещё и Эдгара.  
Но от каждого удара чужой жилки под пальцем, Эдгар чувствовал себя королем этого мира. Или хотя бы отдельной какой-то, крохотной его части.


End file.
